The motor means may typically be an electric motor, whereas the rotational member may be its outgoing shaft. When the motor is driven in the drive direction, its rotation shall be transmitted to the shaft. When the motor is deenergized, a rotation in the opposite direction of the shaft shall be prevented, i.e. the shaft shall be locked in that direction. Only when the motor is driven in the opposite direction, the shaft shall rotate in that direction.